Enzo's Big Trip
by Indy1
Summary: Little Enzo is bored with after third-season life in Mainframe. It's up to Bob and Dot to do something about it


Enzo's Big Trip

Here it is, my second fanfic. Have fun reading...  
Indy

_**Enzo's Big Trip**_

*At Dot's Diner*  
Enzo sat in a booth in Dot's Diner, with Frisket at his feet. He was doing his homework, or, at least, pretending to. He looked out the window. Ancient languages didn't exactly appeal as thrilling to him. He sighed. Days were so boring! All day long, he had to go to school, and when he finally came home, there wasn't anyone to play with, except Frisket. Dot was working, either at the Principal Office or the Diner, and Bob spent all day doing Guardian things.  
Matrix and AndrAIa did most of the Game stuff or were occupied with other things where he couldn't take part in. When Mouse and Surfr were around, they'd take him to do cool things, but their visits to Mainframe became less and less frequent.  
Enzo sighed again. He thought he remembered a time when there were all kinds of exciting Viruses about, who wanted to take over the city and seize control over the Super Computer. But those days were gone. All there was now was an almost aged Hexadecimal. But she was registered, so she wouldn't do any harm.  
Frisket had fallen asleep. He snored softly and moved his legs as he dreamed about all the things he had lived through while game hopping with Matrix and AndrAIa. Enzo threw aside his homework. Even his dog had seen more of the Net than he did!  
'What's the matter, Enzo? Have you already finished your homework?' Bob had entered the Diner and sat down next to Enzo. Enzo put his head in his hands and looked fretful out of the window. 'No. I don't want to do homework anymore. I want to see exciting places, go through daring situations. Things like that. You understand that, don't you, Bob?' Bob looked down unto Enzo's face. He hopefully looked at Bob, searching for agreement. Bob smiled. 'You will some day Enzo. When you're old enough, you can go to the Guardian Academy in the Super Computer, and you'll be trained to be a Guardian. I'm sure you'll make an excellent Guardian when you're compiled up.'  
Enzo's face lit up. 'You really think so, Bob?' Bob nodded. 'But there's one thing.' Enzo looked worried. 'I know what you're going to say: "But you have to make your homework or you'll never be accepted when you want to go to the Academy."' Bob smiled and nodded. He laid a hand on Enzo's shoulder. 'That's right. And I'm quite sure you want to go to the Academy, don't you?' Enzo bowed his head and nodded. 'I do.'  
Bob stood up and gently slapped him on the back of his head. 'That's it. Now you finish that homework, and I'll get you an energy shake.' Enzo smiled as he watched Bob walk to the bar. He sighed, got his books and started memorizing FORTRAN words again.

*At the Principal Office*  
Dot sat behind her desk, and softly hummed as she got her organizer and typed something. She was feeling quite content the last time. Things were coming along very well. Her work as Command.com wasn't above her powers, Matrix and AndrAIa were handling the Games very good, and her relation with Bob was, well, okay. She grinned. Okay to say the least!  
While she saved the file she was working on, Dot heard Hack and Slash talking to someone in the corridor. She looked up and saw Bob entering the room. She laughed. 'When you think of the Virus....'  
Bob smiled. 'So you were thinking about me?' Dot gave him a meaningful look. 'So, what are you here for?' Bob sat down on the edge of the desk. 'It's little Enzo.' Dot frowned. 'What about him? He's doing okay at school, isn't he?' Bob nodded. 'His marks are sufficient, yes, but he's not feeling good. I think he feels he's being left out.' Dot nodded thoughtfully. 'Maybe you're right. But what can we do about it?' Bob gave her a helpless look and shrugged.  
Dot rested her chin in her hand and stared at the floor. Suddenly, she looked up. 'Where have you left him?' 'He's at the Diner. I said I was going to pick you up.' Dot sighed, and smiled. 'Let's go to the Diner then.' She put her organizer away, closed the vidwindows still open and rose from her chair. Bob got from the desk and put his arm around her waist. Together they left the Principal Office.

*At Dot's Diner*  
Little Enzo was looking out of the window, his face really gloomy. It was that it never rained in Mainframe, because when you looked at his face, you'd believe it was pouring. Bob and Dot entered the Diner, and Dot sat down on the bench, next to her little brother. 'What's up, Enzo? Why the long face?'  
Enzo looked at her, even more gloomy. 'Nothing's fun around here. All I get to do is stupid homework!' Dot smiled a little as she put an arm around him, and hugged him. 'And all we do is things you can't take part in?', she asked sympathetically. Enzo nodded. 'Yes. I'm, left all on my own, and there's nothing exiting to do around here.' He fell quiet, while vague memories of Viruses and Games spun around in his head.  
Dot sighed. 'What do you think we can do about it?' Enzo blinked his eyes and looked at his sister.  
'What did you say, Dot?' Dot smiled at him 'I said, what do you think we can do about it?' Enzo tilted his head, and looked at Dot with a questioning look. Dot laughed. 'Yes, I mean that.' She paused and then went serious. 'I really care about you Enzo. I want you to feel good, and to be happy.' Enzo smiled, feeling the deep love his sister felt for him. He swallowed, trying to get the lump out of his throat. 'I, I want to go somewhere where things happen! I want to go through exiting things, I....' He could not repeat the things he had said to Bob when he was doing his homework. He felt he would seem ungrateful for the way Dot took care of him. He really loved his sister, and not only her. He also loved Bob and AndrAIa, and Matrix, who they said was his future self. And of course he loved Frisket and Phong, he loved everyone who took care of him.  
Bob looked at his little friend. Then he looked at Dot, who was still sitting with her arm around Enzo, with a considerate expression on her face. 'Dot, can I talk to you for just a nano? I might have an idea.' Dot nodded and rose. They walked to another part of the Diner, while Enzo stayed behind, still looking gloomily out of the window.  
After a little while, Bob and Dot came walking back to Enzo's booth. 'Enzo, Bob has an idea you just might like.' Enzo looked up, suddenly a somewhat more hopeful expression on his face. Bob had a smile on his face as he looked at Enzo. 'What would you say about us visiting the Super Computer for a day or two?'  
Enzo's face lit up. 'You really mean that, Bob?' 'Yes, I do. Dot gave me permission to take you, and I'm sure we'll have a good time.' Enzo looked at Dot, really exited by now. 'Did you, Dot?' Dot smiled at her little brother. 'Yes, I said you could.' She gently put a finger on his nose. 'And not only for our own well being.' She smiled. 'With you gone, I'll be able to finish some work that I should've done some time ago without you interrupting me.' Enzo smiled. He know his sister was only joking him. He jumped up, his hands in the air with in triomphantical gesture.  
'Alphanumeric!' Then he turned to his sister and put his arms around her neck. 'Thank you, Dot.' He jumped up again and then hurled Bob over. 'Thanks Bob! I'd love to go to the Super Computer!' He stepped of his Guardian friend. 'Coolness. I'm gonna tell Matrix and AndrAIa!' Enzo ran out the Diner, and zipboarded to the apartment where Matrix and AndrAIa lived.  
Bob and Dot watched him go through the window of the Diner. Dot softly shook her head. 'I still have to get used to his enthusiasm again.' Bob put his arms around her and drew her close to him. 'I hope you don't have to get used to me again, do you?' he softly whispered in her ear. Dot smiled and turned around in his arms. 'I hope not.' She got on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

*Next day, at Dot's Diner*  
'Enzo, I want you to promise me you'll be very careful!' Dot had a concerned expression on her face. Enzo sighed. 'I will be. Dot, don't worry.' Bob smiled down on little Enzo, and Dot, squatting down next to him. 'I'll watch him, Dot.' Dot looked up. 'That's just what I'm worried about.' Bob turned his eyes to the heavens. Dot stood up and put her hand on Enzo's shoulder. 'Now, I want you to be careful. When you get cold, put on something warm, and if you ever get lost, try to contact Bob or one of the other Guardians.'  
Enzo nodded. 'Okay Dot.' 'Don't talk to anyone you don't know if Bob isn't with you, and don't go with anyone you don't know.' She looked down at him. 'Promise me.' Enzo sighed and rolled his eyes. Dot softly shook his shoulder. 'Promise me, Enzo, or I won't let you go!' 'Okay Dot, I promise. Now can we go?' Now it was Dot who rolled her eyes. Bob smiled. 'Come on Enzo. Let's go.' Enzo happily jumped up and ran outside. Dot followed him with her gaze, and then looked at Bob. 'You promise me you'll take good care of him.' Bob took her in his arms and looked at her. 'I promise. You know I love Enzo, and you, far to much to let anything happen to him.' Dot smiled a little reluctant. She sighed. Bob stoked some hair out of her face. 'Don't worry.' He leaned over and kissed her. Dot flung her arms around his neck and answered his kiss.  
'Bob, you...... Oops, sorry.' Enzo entered the Diner again, but when he saw his sister and Bob he quickly left. Bob unwillingly ended the kiss. 'We'll be back soon. I'll call you every day.' He let Dot go and walked backwards to the door. He lifted his hand as a goodbye, then turned and walked out of the door. Dot smiled a little and followed him. She heard him start his car, and then she heard the car softly rise into the air. She walked out of the door and watched them go. Enzo saw her and waved. She waved back at him, but looked at Bob. He looked at her for just a moment, smiled, then chanced gear and took of.

*In the Super Computer*  
'Wow.......!' Enzo leaned out of the car and looked around. Without taking his eyes of where he was going, Bob got Enzo in the scruff of his neck and pulled his aboard again. 'You just stay seated.' Enzo sighed, but did as Bob told him. He knew his friend well enough to know that he would just turn around and go back to Mainframe when needed.  
Bob looked at the ground, spotted a good place to land and swung down. At the same moment the monitor in his car flashed on. 'Hey, Bob! What are you doing here?' On screen was Turbo, the Prime Guardian. He looked at Enzo. 'And who's your companion?' Bob smiled. 'We're on a little outing, Enzo and me. He wanted to see the Super Computer, so, here we are.' Turbo smiled as well. 'Well, you come to the Academy messhal, I'll meet you there.' 'Okay.'

*At the Academy messhal*  
'So, you wanted to see the Super Computer?' Turbo looked at Enzo. Enzo nodded. He was dumbstruck with all the new things he saw. Jeez, was the Super Computer big. Where ever he looked, he always seemed to miss out all sorts of other things. Bob smiled. 'It's the first time he's really outside Mainframe.' Turbo looked at Enzo. 'You sure? He looks sort of familiar.' Bob nodded. 'That could be. Do you remember Matrix?' Turbo nodded. 'Well, Enzo's Matrix's little self.'  
Turbo looked incomprehensive. 'Mainframe rebooted, remember?' Turbo nodded again. 'Matrix left his icon in Game Sprite mode, and when the city was rebooted, Matrix did not reboot as himself, but as his former self. The kid he was when he was last saved.' Turbo looked thoughtful while he processed that. 'That is possible?' Bob shrugged. 'Apparently.'  
They both looked at Enzo, who was standing in front of the window. Turbo sighed. 'I'll get someone to show him around the Academy. You and I need to talk, Guardian 452.' Bob just rolled his eyes.

*Again at the Academy messhal*  
'So, Enzo, I want you to be careful. No strange plans, no going into games or anything.' Enzo looked bored. 'You listen to me when I tell you something!' Bob waved his finger in front of Enzo's face. Enzo sighed and slapped it away. 'You're not supposed to be so worried! We're out of Dot's sight, you know.' Bob laughed. 'Okay, you win. I'll quit reading files you already heard a hundred times. Well, run along. You have fun while Mac shows you around.'  
The young Guardian with light skin and red hair referred to as Mac briefly saluted. 'I'll take good care of him, Sir.' Bob smiled and put an hand on Mac's shoulder. 'I'm sure you will.' Enzo and Mac got their zipboards and flew away. Bob watched them go and smiled. Then his face turned serious, as he turned to Turbo. 'So, what's your trouble, Prime Guardian?'

*Somewhere in the Super Computer*  
'I couldn't even imaging there was so much to see in the Super Computer.' Mac smiled. 'You know, what you see here, from horizon to horizon, is only a third of the entire Super Computer.' Enzo's eyes grew large as he looked at Mac. 'You really mean that?' 'Of course I do. So, what do you want to see?'

*At Turbo's office*  
'Sit down Bob.' Bob tilted his head a little, but sat down. Turbo sat down behind his desk and opened a vidwindow. 'Would you mind to bring us two energyshakes?' Bob couldn't see who answered, but her voice sounded really sweet. 'I'll be right there, Sir.' He frowned. Sweet, but strict. Sort of like Dot. He grinned at that thought. Turbo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't get why Bob was grinning. Bob smiled. 'Just a little inside joke, Turbo.' Turbo shrugged. 'Whatever. Get to serious business, Bob.' Bob tilted his head again. 'What do you want to know? I can do a lot, you know, but I can't read your thoughts.' Turbo smiled. 'You're right. I know I should have contacted you earlier, but with Daemon and all. I had too much on my mind.'  
Bob rolled his eyes. 'No offense taken.' Turbo inclined his head for a moment. 'I'm interested in what happened to you in the Web. I'd like to know how you survived, and if and how your Guardian training helped you with that.' Bob sighed. 'Better sit down then. It's a l-o-n-g story. And one thing, before I tell you anything. I'm not proud at my time in the Web. I did some things, and allowed some things that were at the edge of going against my programming.'  
A girl sprite came in with two energyshakes. Bob looked at her, and his eye fell on her Icon. He was stunned: She was a Guardian! Turbo grinned. When the girl sprite had left the room, he grinned openly at Bob. 'We have time.' He paused, still grinning. 'You didn't expect her to be a Guardian, did you?' Bob shook his head lightly. 'You can say I didn't. I've never seen a female Guardian before.' Turbo smiled while he sipped his energyshake. 'You couldn't have. Jamie's the first female Guardian ever trained. But you know what?' He leaned confidentially towards Bob. Bob gave him a blank look. Turbo smiled. 'She's better than most of the male sprite Guardians. She's my apprentice, and I won't like it when she's modemed to another system. She's real good.' He paused and looked at the door. Then he looked at Bob again. 'But please, tell your story.'

*Somewhere in the Super Computer*  
[Warning, incoming game]  
Enzo looked up, alarmed. Mac put a hand on his shoulder. 'Small Games come in all the time, Enzo. We're with so many Game-teams here it doesn't really matter. We hardly ever loose a Game.' When Enzo looked around, he saw that Mac was right. The moment the Gamecube left the Super Computer, it's place was taken by another. An idea hopped into his mind. 'Mac, could we go into a Game? Please? I would really love to go into a Game in the Super Computer, It'll be so different from a Game in Mainframe. Please?'  
Mac looked dubious. 'I'd have to contact Bob.' He lifted his left arm, on which a keytool of the same kind as Bob's Glitch was. 'Shockwave, contact Guardian 452' the keytool beeped, and formed a little window. Bob was on it. 'What is it, Mac?' Mac smiled. 'My little companion here wanted to go into a game, Sir. I thought it might be wise to ask your permission.' Bob nodded. 'It sure was. His sister actually foreboded me to let him into games, but I think he's quite save with you. Or.....Wait a nano.' Bob turned away, and Enzo and Mac saw him talk to someone else. Then he nodded and turned to Mac again. 'Jamie's coming with you. If you could send us your position, she'll be with you in just a nano.'  
Mac nodded. 'All right, Sir.' Bob looked strict at Mac. 'I'll trust on you and Jamie to get Enzo out of that Game safely. Do you understand that, Guardian?' Mac saluted. 'Yes Sir. I'll bring him back as soon as the Game has left.' 'All right. I'll see you then.' Bob broke the contact, and Mac's Shockwave turned back to it's normal state. Then they heard a voice behind them. 'Come on, boys, the last Game's about to leave!' A good-figured girl sprite Guardian with dark hair zipboarded past them, and then looked back and smiled. Mac and Enzo instantly followed her.

*In Turbo's office*  
'So, that's when I met the Web-Raiders.' Bob paused and took the last sip of his energyshake. Turbo nodded. 'The Web-raiders, were they friendly or hostile?' 'Hostile when they first spotted me, I believe. I'm not quite sure.' Bob's head whirled as he thought back to those first cycles in the Web.  
They seemed to last a lifetime, and he had so much pain that he couldn't even think clearly. Then, from the corners of his eyes, he had spotted the Web-Raiders. At the same moment, they'd seen him. With enormous speed, they'd come for him, and he was sure they were going to kill him.  
'And the worst part was that I didn't even cared if they were going to kill me. I think I was even relieved at the prospect to be killed.' Bob bowed his head and a single tear slid down his face.  
Turbo stood up and walked to him. He put a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture. Bob sobbed softly. 'You do know, Turbo, that you're the first one I've ever voiced these fears to. I haven't told Dot or Phong. Not even Matrix or AndrAIa, who, I know, would understand.' Turbo gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. 'I think I understand you Bob, but then again, I don't think I ever could. I've never been in the position you were, so I can only imagine how you felt.' Bob looked up to him, in a deep, simple gratefulness. 'Do you want to take a break and visit some of your friends?' Bob wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. 'I'd love to.'

*Inside the Game*  
'Go Jamie!!!', Enzo yelled enthusiastically. Jamie ran forward, and gave the tennis ball a huge blow with her racket. The ball flew over the net, touched the ground, and neatly bounced out of the User's reach. 'Woohoo!!!' Enzo jumped up from his position next to the net, and Mac came down from the judge's chair. Mac walked to Jamie, and shook her hand. 'Nicely played, Guardian.' Jamie smiled. 'You weren't to bad yourself, Mac.' Enzo stood next to them and bounced up and down on the spot. 'It's my turn now, okay?' The two Guardians looked at him and smiled. Jamie gave him her tennis racket and patted him on the shoulder. 'You finish him of, Enzo.' Enzo smiled a big smile and took his position on the field.

*In some office in the Super Computer's P.O.*  
'Don! Quickly! It's the viruses, they're pulling a surprise attack on the Academy!' The Guardian referred to as Don jumped up from his chair and started running to the door. It was only then that he saw Bob standing in the doorway, with a huge grin on his face. 'Bob, you filthy dog!' The Guardian smiled and took Bob in a giant embrace. They both laughed. 'I can still rile you as easily as that, can't I?' Don gave Bob a shove with one of his large hands and then gently hit him on the chest. 'It's good to see you again, Bob. It's been a while.' Bob nodded. 'That's for sure! Last time I saw you was at the preparations to slay Daemon.' Don nodded as well. 'So, I heard you took up the job of the Super Computer's Command.com?' 'Yep. And I must say it's a datalot of work. The Super Computer seems to get larger all the time.' Bob smiled. 'Your exaggerating.' Don shrugged, then smiled. 'Okay, maybe I do.' He paused. 'And you know what I heard?' Bob gave his friend a blank look. 'Well?' 'That independent Bob's got a girlfriend!' Don and Turbo both started laughing. Bob turned a little red. 'You go ahead and tease me. Dot happens to be a lot nicer and certainly more HANDSOME than you two!' Don and Turbo were dumbstruck at that remark. Then they started sniggering, and then the three of them bursted out laughing and didn't stop for quite some time.

*Inside the Game*  
Enzo bounced the ball far longer than necessary. The User's racket started to quiver a little. He was getting nervous. Mac and Jamie were sitting next to each other. 'What is he doing?' Jamie frowned. 'I don't get it!' Mac put a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry. It seems to me he knows what he's doing.'  
Jamie gave him a sideways glance. She hadn't seen Mac that much before, and if she saw him she'd never paid too much attention to him, but he sure wasn't unpleasant to look at. His skin was fair, with a few red freckles. His hair was red and curly, and his eyes were green, and, at the moment, focused on Enzo, who was preparing to serve the ball. Jamie looked at the little boy. He was better in the Game then some Guardians. She was sure Guardian 452, or Bob as he was commonly know, was getting him to Academy when he was old enough. Oh well, she'd better focus on the Game.  
Enzo served the ball, and did in such a way the User was chanceless to return it. Now Enzo needed only one point to win the game, and because he played in the final against the User, the entire Game.  
He served again, but this time the User could return the ball. Enzo leaped towards the net, and was able to play the ball to the other side of it. Unfortunately, the User was there to smash it across the net, far beyond Enzo's reach. Jamie and Mac held their breath, they were sure Enzo was going to loose this point.  
But Enzo tapped on a sort of metal plate on his tennispants, and all of a sudden he was at the other side of the field, just in time to return the ball to the User with such strength and to such a point of the field the User couldn't even get near it. The field, net and rackets trembled, and then the Game-voice announced:  
[Game over]  
The Gamecube left, and Enzo, Jamie and Mac were standing an the street again. Jamie and Mac both looked at Enzo, their jaw's dropped. 'How in the Net did you do that?' Enzo grinned. 'You didn't know that, did you?' Both Jamie and Mac shook their heads. 'Well, you've got this little plate in your pants, or,' he looked at Jamie, 'in your skirt. When you tap it, you can go to any part of the field without moving. If you catch my drift.' Mac looked at Jamie. 'Even I didn't know that.' Jamie shook her head. 'Me neither.' They looked at Enzo again. Jamie shrugged, 'Come on, let's find Bob and Turbo.'

*At the Super Computer's P.O*  
[blibblib]  
'Turbo, your getting a message.' The Prime Guardian lifted his left arm, on which his keytool was.  
'Turbo here. What is it, Jamie?' 'Turbo, we've come out of the Game save and sound. We're heading for the Academy messhal now. Shall we meet there?' Turbo nodded at Jamie, who was on the screen of his keytool. 'That's all right. When do you think you'll be there?' Jamie looked at Mac, who shrugged.  
'In a few nano's.' She grinned. 'Just enough time for you to get to the messhal.' Turbo was about to disconnect, when Jamie looked him straight into the eyes. 'And Turbo, better get someone from the Games department.' She disconnected and left Turbo, Bob and Don stunned in the Principal Office.

*At the Academy messhall*  
Bob and Turbo were sitting in the Academy messhal when Enzo, Mac and Jamie came walking in. Jamie was the first to sit down at the table with the other Guardians. 'So, where's the guy from the Games department?' Turbo rolled his eyes. 'It took him more than a few nano's to get here. Wait, there he is.' A one binome with glasses and a large bundle of files under his arm entered the messhal.  
Immediately he was walked over by some young Guardian sprites. Turbo instantly jumped up, walk towards the binome and helped him up. 'You all right, Philip?' The binome nodded and started picking up his files. 'They always do such things.', he said with a nasal voice. He grinned. 'But I don't mind. I know Guardians-graduates are like young dog-sprites.' Jamie turned her eyes to the heavens. Bob saw it and grinned. The binome, apparently named Philip, walked with Turbo to the table. 'So, want did you want me for, Prime Guardian?' Turbo looked at Jamie. 'Yes, where did we want him for?' Jamie looked at Philip. 'Do you've got the files on Davis Cup Tennis?' Philip nodded and started to search through his files. 'Here I've got them.'  
Jamie impatiently tapped the table with her fingers. 'Is there anything in it about changing position inside the field without moving?' He leafed through the file, then shook his head. 'No, there isn't.' Mac slapped his hand on the table. 'Now look here, Enzo. You've discovered something in a Game that even us Guardians didn't notice.' Enzo started blushing. Philip put down his glasses and looked at Enzo with real interest. 'You found out something, boy?'  
All the sprites at the table were looking at Enzo. 'Well, when you're playing, and the User play's the ball to a corner of the field you can't reach, you've this metal plate in your pants or skirt, and when you tap it, you can go to that corner of the field without moving.' Philip leafed through the file on Davis Cup Tennis again. 'I really can't find anything about it.' Turbo shook his head. 'You know I never heard that before?' Bob looked at him with surprise, but decided not to say anything. Philip stood up from his chair. 'I'll enter it into the records immediately.' He turned to Enzo. 'What's your name, boy?' Enzo instantly sat up straight.  
'Enzo Matrix, Sir.' The binome nodded and put on his glasses again. 'Enzo Matrix. I'll enter it.' Then he walked to the door and walked out of sight. Enzo sighed proudly. 'Me, in the records of the Super Computer. Alphanumeric.'  
[Blibblib]  
Mac looked at his keytool, disturbed. 'It's time for my lessons. I'll have to leave. Turbo, Bob.' Mac stood up and made a little bow. 'Enzo, I had a lot of fun together with you. I hope I'll see you again some day. Maybe at the Academy?' He turned and walked out of the messhal.  
Enzo put his elbows on the table. 'So, what's next?' Bob looked at Jamie. 'Do you have anything to do at the moment, Jamie?' The girl sprite shook her head. 'Nope.' Bob gave her a hopeful look. 'Could you watch over Enzo for some more time?' Jamie shrugged. 'Why not? I do have to pick up some things at the Academy shop, but, I don't mind taking him.'  
Enzo stood up on his chair. 'Hey, why are me talking as if I'm not here?' Bob, Jamie and Turbo looked at him. 'Don't you want to go with Jamie?', Bob asked. 'Well, I do, but...... Oh, never mind.' Jamie stood up. 'Let's go then. Come on, Enzo.' And with only a short raise of her hand to the two other Guardians, she left the messhal, with Enzo quickly following her.

*In Turbo's office*  
The secretary binome sitting at a desk before Turbo's office nodded their way, while Bob and Turbo entered Turbo's office again. Turbo sat down behind his desk, and searched in the drawers. Bob looked puzzled. 'What are you looking for?' Turbo sat up straight again and gave Bob a file he had in his hands. 'Do you remember this?' Bob looked at the file. 'Of course I do. It's the Guardian Dilemma file Don and me made as a finishing assignment to graduate from the Academy.'  
Turbo nodded. 'That's right. And you tell me, where did you make it for?' Bob wrinkled his forehead. 'Guardians who had lived through mentally confusing situations and had problems with that could fill it in with the idea to find a good cure for them........ You don't want ME to fill one in, do you?' Turbo nodded. 'That's exactly what I want, Bob. I care about you, you know that, and even though all the viruses are gone from Mainframe at the moment, they can always return, or others can come around, and I feel you're still troubled by what happened on the Web. So no excuses, just fill in these files, and I'll see to a way of helping you.'  
Bob sighed and looked through the files again. 'By the way, it's your duty as a Guardian. I can have you relieved of your function, Guardian 452.' Bob gave Turbo a filthy look. 'All right then, Prime Guardian. I got the point. But don't ever think I'm happy with it.' Turbo gave him a beaming smile. 'That's it, Bob. I'll leave you for a few nano's, and then I'll return.' He walked out of the room. Bob sighed and bowed over the files.

*In the Academy shop*  
Jamie zipboarded through the entrance, came to a halt and stepped of her zipboard. Then she looked back. 'Enzo! Where are you?' Enzo came towards the entrance slowly. He was looking at everything around him, all the Academy students going to their lectures, ancient sprite professors walking around, and all the secretary sprites and binomes walking through the crowd, trying to get files to the right places. The Academy was a sea of buzzing voices, stomping feet, whirring zipboards and the sound of Games entering and departing. There was so much to see!  
Jamie sighed. 'Enzo! Over here!' Enzo finally heard her, and quickly zipboarded towards her. 'Sorry Jamie. I was kind of distracted.' He smiled defensively at her. Jamie shook her head and smiled. She just couldn't get mad at this little sprite. 'Well, come on. We haven't got all day.' She walked through the shop, meanwhile pointing out things to Enzo. When they came to the counter, Enzo's attention was already distracted from what Jamie was doing. He was about to walk off, when Jamie put a hand on his shoulder. 'Just stay here, Enzo. I'll be finished in no time, and I don't feel like looking for you in just a nano.' Enzo looked at the girl Guardian, and stayed beside her. She looked down on him and smiled. Enzo felt a red tint go to his cheeks, and his ears glowed. Jamie didn't see it, she had turned her attention to the sprite behind the counter, but her hand still was on Enzo's shoulder.  
'Oh, miss Jamie! I reckon you come to pick up the read-me files and the chips you ordered.' Jamie smiled. 'Exactly. Have they already arrived?' The sprite made a dubious face. 'I'll have a look. I think I saw those chips only this morning, but it's the files I'm not sure about. I'll check the stores.' 'We'll be just around here.' Jamie turned to Enzo. 'This is the store where the Academy students can buy the read-me files they need for their lectures, and all the other things that might come in handy. For example, my organizer broke down two days ago, so I ordered some chips to fix it.' Enzo nodded. 'Can I look around?' 'Yes, but only in the store. No roaming around the Super Computer on your own.' Enzo made a face. 'You sound like my sister.' Jamie smiled.

*In Turbo's office*  
Turbo put his head around the door. 'Are you finished, Bob?' Bob looked at Turbo and smiled a little. 'Filling in? Yes, but I don't know how I thought these questions might ever help any Guardian who had mental problems.' Turbo looked serious. 'Would you believe me if I said they have already, lots of times?' Bob's eyes grew large. 'Is that true? Our finishing assignment?' Turbo nodded. 'It has been modified a little through the years, but the basics are still the same, and the basics ARE the questions you and Don made. Bob shook his head. 'Unbelievable.'  
Turbo sat down behind his desk again. 'When do you plan on leaving again?' Bob shrugged. 'I thought about tomorrow morning. I thought we could spent the night in one of the hotels, or maybe in one of the Academy guest-rooms,' he grinned at Turbo. 'And I thought we should leave at first light tomorrow.'  
Turbo pointed at Bob. 'After breakfast then.' Bob shrugged. 'After breakfast. All right with me.' Turbo smiled. 'All settled then. I'll check you in in one of the guest-rooms at the Academy. So, what do you want to do the rest of the day?' Bob grinned. 'How about playing a virus simulation at the Academy. We could enter Enzo and Jamie, without Enzo knowing. I think he'd like that.' Turbo smiled, amused. Then he shrugged. 'Why not. You contact Jamie, and I'll get us a simulation room at the Academy.'

*At Jamie's apartment*  
[blibblib]  
Jamie walked to the kitchen before answering. Enzo sat in her livingroom, on a chair at the table. 'Bob! What is it?' Bob looked around. 'Are you alone, Jamie?' She nodded. 'Yes, I have left Enzo in the livingroom, I'm in the kitchen.' 'Okay, we've got a little scheme for a game we want to play. Listen carefully.....'

*In Jamie's livingroom*  
'What do you mean, we have to go to the Academy again?' 'Bob and Turbo have fixed you a surprise. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but if you don't want to come along.....' 'No, no, I'll come.' Enzo stepped on the ground. Are we leaving now?' Jamie nodded. 'Come on.'

*At the Academy*  
'In here?' 'Yes, you go ahead.' Enzo opened the door and stepped into the room. He walked straight into the arms of a large virus, about the size of Hex. It was a female virus, light blue skin and yellow hair, with yellow eyes and nails from which the poison dripped onto the ground. The virus quickly put her arm around Enzo's throat. Jamie entered the room, and was shocked by the scene she ran into. But she wasn't a Guardian for nothing, with only a few moves she had freed Enzo and had the virus helpless on the ground. She pulled out her gun and shot it. Enzo gave a whistle through his teeth. 'Can you teach me how to do that?' Jamie smiled. 'It's part of the training, Enzo. You become a Guardian, and you'll learn it.' 'Ah, can't you just show me a few tricks?' Jamie sighed. 'Oh well, why not. Watch out, there's another one!'  
The new arrived viruses were a few viral binomes. They headed for Enzo and Jamie with a look in their eyes. Jamie approached the first one. 'Look Enzo. You approach it up front, sault over it, turn around, take it's leg, pull it down and knock it unconcious.' Jamie showed the movements at the first binome. When she had cast him out, she quickly turned to Enzo. 'Your turn, Enzo!'

*The next morning, at breakfast in the Academy messhal*  
'Enzo, you truly saved us.' Enzo made a face. 'You don't fool me. I know it was just a simulation.' Jamie leaned over the table. 'Oh yeah, mister wise guy? And how did you know that?' Enzo looked at her, mocking. 'It had captured me, remember? The first virus we ran into. It held me, so I knew it was a simulation.' Jamie shook her head. 'Turbo, this sprite's to smart. Why don't you enter him at the Academy now?' Turbo frowned. 'Your joking, right?' Jamie just grinned.  
Bob put down his knife and fork. 'Enzo, are you finished?' Enzo nodded. 'Do we really have to leave, Bob?' 'Yes Enzo, and you know that.' He smiled. 'Your sister would kill me if we stayed any longer.' Enzo smiled as well. Then he sighed. 'I guess you're right.' He got up. 'Well, let's go.'

*In the Super Computer*  
'I had a wonderful time. Really.' Enzo got on his toes and kissed Jamie on her cheek. Then he walked at Mac and embraced him. When he walked at Turbo, he hesitated for just a nano. Then he extended his hand. Turbo took it, and warmly shook it. 'Until we meet again, Sir.' Turbo smiled. 'In Academy, Enzo?' Enzo smiled shyly. 'I hope so, Sir.' Bob was already in his car. He had said goodbye to Don that morning, and Turbo, ah, Turbo didn't need a goodbye when you were a good Guardian. You always saw him again.  
'Enzo, get in, we're going.' Enzo jumped in the car and fastened his seatbelt. Bob turned to Turbo and the other Guardians standing at the car. 'I want to thank you all for the time we had here. I had fun, and I hope Enzo had a good time as well.' Enzo nodded. 'That's for sure!' He lifted his hand at the sprites, while Bob changed gear, and the car started floating. 'See you sprites! Until next time!' Bob and Enzo waved, as did Jamie, Mac and Turbo.  
They didn't stop waving until Bob and Enzo had gone through the Net Portal and had disappeared. Jamie sighed. 'I had an alphanumeric time.' Mac looked at her, dubious. 'A what?' Jamie smiled and put an arm around his waist. Together with Turbo, they slowly walked inside again.

*Back in Mainframe, in front of Dot's Diner*  
Bob parked his car in front of the Diner. He looked at Enzo. 'Enzo, could you do me a favor?' Enzo looked at his friend. 'Go and search Frisket before you go and see your sister?' Enzo smiled. 'For you, Bob, anything.' He jumped out of the car and pulled out his zipboard. He stepped on it, and zipboarded away, while looking for his dog. Bob watched him go, and then go out of his car and entered the Diner. Dot was sitting at the bar, and hadn't noticed him yet. Bob quietly approached Dot from the back, and put his hands over her eyes. Dot made a startled hop on her stool, and then gently removed his hands. Before she had seen him, she already spoke: 'Bob, you had me scared to death!'  
Then she realized she hadn't seen Bob in two days, and she turned around to him. 'Bob!' She looked around, suspicious. 'Where's Enzo? You haven't left him in the Super Computer, have you?' Bob smiled while he shook his head. 'He just went out to find Frisket. That's all.' Dot stood watching him, totally surprised. Bob flung his arms around her. 'Now what about my welcome?' Dot smiled, put her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'I'm glad to see you again, Bob. I love you.' Bob smiled, his lips close to hers. 'Now that's just what I wanted to hear.' and he kissed her again.  
They were only interrupted when Enzo and Frisket came thrashing in. Dot immediately worked loose from Bob's arms, and flung her arms around her little brother. 'Enzo! I'm so glad to see you again!' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Did you have a good time?' Enzo smiled satisfied.  
'Dot, it was just alphanumeric.'

**THE END**

That's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed Enzo's big trip.  
I reckon he did! *G*  
Indy, November 1999


End file.
